Dreams
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Miss Farrell has been having dreams about a certain employer. At some point this will be 3 chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Annie. I only dream of it, lol.

Author's Note: If you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. And all _italicized_ parts of this story are dreams. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

* * *

_As Grace Farrell walked into the room everyone said their hello, but she noticed none of it. A man was walking towards her dressed in an impeccable suit. She stopped short and just waited until he was right in front of her. He slowly reached up and cupped her chin in his hand saying, "Miss Farrell you look beautiful tonight." and then lowering his head to her's until their lips met._

* * *

"Miss Farrell. Miss Farrell!" An angry voice woke her up from her wonderful dream.

"Yes Mr. Warbucks?" She said sitting straight up in her chair. "I'm very sorry sir; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Very well Miss Farrell, just see to it that you get more sleep tonight. I don't need you falling asleep by my side when we go see FDR in the morning."

"Yes sir. And I apologize again." she said opening her notepad back up and picking up her pencil from where it had rolled off of her lap onto the floor.

"It's fine, now can we please get on with this meeting?" He asked getting slightly irritated.

"Certainly sir." Grace replied trying her hardest to forget about that dream.

* * *

_Grace heard a knock on her bedroom door and quickly got out of her bed. She threw on a robe as she swiftly walked towards the door. As she opened it she saw the man who'd been haunting her dreams for the last month. "I'm sorry Grace, were you asleep?"_

"_I was." She retorted pulling her robe tighter together. "That makes no difference, what is it Mr. Warbucks?"_

"_I just wanted to do this." he moved closer to her and firmly planted a kiss on her lips. The force almost made her loose her balance so she rapidly threw her arms around his neck to try and steady herself. Responding to her gesture he wrapped his arms around her small waist._

_Running out of breath, she reluctantly broke the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair that was currently down, as she laid her head on his chest._

_She was about to start another kiss..._

* * *

DING, DING, DING. She was woken, unhappily by her alarm clock. At that moment she felt like smashing it against the wall, or throwing it out the window, which ever was easier.

Unwillingly she climbed out of her warm bed and into the cooler room. 'If I keep doing this, I'll never get any sleep.' she thought to herself as she opened her closet searching for something to put on.

Nearly an hour later she stepped into the dining room. Mr. Warbucks sat at the head of the table, almost finished with his breakfast already. She took a seat at the other end of the table, watching his every move, trying to figure out how to stop her dreams from returning back to him. He finally looked up from his morning paper as Mrs. Pugh brought out Grace's.

"Good morning Miss Farrell." Mr. Warbucks said just before returning his attention to his paper.

"Good morning Mr. Warbucks." She replied easily, starting in on her eggs. "What time will we be leaving today sir?" she asked wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin as she spoke.

"For what Miss Farrell?" Mr. Warbucks asked not even glancing up from his paper.

"To go see Mr. Roosevelt sir." she replied starting to get worried that he'd forgotten already.

"Oh that. Well after you'd gone to bed last night Franklin called and said that he wanted to go golfing instead. How he's going to do that in a wheelchair I don't know, but he asked if I wanted to go along. I chose to decline. I don't see any point in hitting a little ball with a stick and then going to chase after it all afternoon."

She had to try very hard not to laugh at his last comment as she took another bite of her eggs. "So there are no plans for this afternoon then? I mean after we already changed everything to go see Mr. Roosevelt, you don't have to do anything."

"On the contrary Miss Farrell. There are always things to do around here. Today I'm just choosing not to do them." He smiled across the table at her and took a sip of his coffee.

Late that afternoon Grace was sitting in the library, on a couch. Her legs were propped up on one arm of the couch while her head was on the other. Her shoes sat where she'd kicked them off earlier at the end of the couch. A glass of water sat on the end table next to her head and a book was opened in front of her.

Without realizing it she was accompanied by Mr. Warbucks. "Miss Farrell, I didn't realize you were in here."

"No, it's just fine Mr. Warbucks. I should probably be doing something more productive than reading." she said sitting up quickly reaching over to get her shoes.

"Why is that Miss Farrell? This is a day off for you; you should spend it as you please. In all honesty I was just coming to do the same." He replied walking over to one of the shelves and looking at the titles.

"I never knew you were much of a reader Mr. Warbucks." She stated seeing him in a new light. 'I've known this man for years, yet every day he surprises me.'

"Typically I'm not; mostly the days when I don't have to do anything." He shot her a smile.

She smiled back, "Well I must be leaving then, you can have your time in here." she slid her shoes back on and got up to leave.

"I have to say Miss Farrell, it feels like you're trying to get away from me. Is there any truth to this?" He asked turning back to face her.

"No sir, I just thought you would like some time to yourself." she turned around as she got to the door frame.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave. There's no reason that we cannot sit in the same room and read together. Or do you object to this?" He at last picked up a book and sat in the closest chair.

"No sir. It would be just fine." she said uncomfortably from her position at the door frame.

"Then please, make yourself comfortable Miss Farrell." He said motioning to the couch.

She slowly walked the ten steps back to her original position on the couch. This time she didn't recline or take her shoes off. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Warbucks. "Miss Farrell, would you be more comfortable if I left?"

"No, it's your house sir. You should be able to go where ever you want." she closed her book and looked over at him.

"That is not what I asked Miss Farrell. I asked if you would be more comfortable if I left." He asked again replacing his book on the shelf.

"To tell you the truth sir, I don't think I would be comfortable anywhere right now." Her eyes darted from him to the glass of water on the table.

"Why don't you try?" He easily got out of his chair and walked over to her. He took one of her feet in his hands and took her shoe off, then doing the same to the other he placed her feet up on the arm of the couch. He opened up her book up to the place that had been marked. "There, better now?"

"Thank you." Were the only words heard from her.

After about an hour of complete silence he looked over at her and could instantly tell by the way her head was turned that she was asleep. As quietly as he could he set his book down and crept out of the room.

* * *

_Grace rushed up the stairs and into Mr. Warbucks house. She stopped long enough to throw off her jacket and give it, along with her hat, to Mrs. Greer. She continued her fast paced journey until she was in his office. She quietly opened the door, making sure no one else was in the room she rushed in and shut the door._

"_Oliver, you will never guess what I found out!"_

_He quickly got up and walked over to her, "What Grace? What is it?"_

"_I'm pregnant!" she yelled and threw her arms around him._

_He was in shock for a second, then woke up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her._

* * *

Grace woke up, not quite knowing where she was. As she stood up a book fell off of her lap with a thud on the floor. She stared at it for a second as if she didn't know where it had come from.

Suddenly all the events of the day before came flooding back to her. How sweet Mr. Warbucks had been to her. Then she remembered what today brought.

Today she had to get someone to tune the organ, have the tennis court net put up, get the elevator oiled, have the typewriter repaired, call someone to install a second teletype, and go find an orphan to live with Mr. Warbucks for a week. It was surely going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams: Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Annie. I only dream of it, lol.

Author's Note: If you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. And all _italicized_ parts of this story are dreams. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Later that night, just after Grace put Annie and Sandy back to bed, Mr. Warbucks decided that they would call it quits for the night.

The second Grace heard him say that she popped up out of her chair and practically ran out of the room. She quickly took her hair down and put her night gown on. She opened the door to go check on Annie and Sandy, but when she opened it she found Mr. Warbucks, one fist up as if to knock and still dressed in his suit.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry." she said, suddenly realizing that she didn't have a robe on, and how thin the material of her night gown was.

"May I have a word with you Miss Farrell?" He asked shifting uncomfortably from her appearance.

"Certainly sir."

"I know I've said this before Miss Farrell, but it still feels as if you're trying to get away from me."

"Sir I simply wanted to go check on Annie."

"Of course Miss Farrell, I must have been... thinking of something else." He stepped aside to let her out.

She went over to the door of Annie's room and pushed it opened. When she looked in she saw Annie sitting straight up in her bed with Sandy on her lap.

"Annie, honey? What's wrong?" Grace asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't sleep here Miss Farrell. I've never slept in a room alone before."

"You sound exactly like I did when I first got here. This was my first job. Mr. Warbucks actually picked me up out of the gutter and asked me and my family to come work for him. I jumped at the chance to get out of there, but most of my family was afraid of people with a lot of money. The only person that came with me was my sister, but now she's gone." Grace explained petting Sandy.

"Wow! I never thought you could've come from there Miss Farrell."

"Yes Annie. I do owe everything I have to Mr. Warbucks. Without him I wouldn't be here with you."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do Annie. He's the only person I know that would do something like that for another."

"Then why don't you get married." Annie asked moving over so Grace could lie down.

"It's not that easy Annie. He's been sweeter to me than anyone and I adore him, but I could never tell him."

"Why not?" Annie asked lying down while Sandy lay between them.

"It just doesn't work like that. When you work for someone you can't just go and tell them that you love them."

"Oh." Annie yawned and fell asleep. Grace tried to fight it, but finally in the end she dozed off.

* * *

_A very pregnant Grace walked down the stairs and into a sun drenched living room. Annie sat on the floor playing jacks while Sandy was lying next to the radio and Mr. Warbucks was sitting on the couch reading the paper._

_As another pain her Grace stumbled to the couch. "Oliver..."_

"_What's the matter Grace?" He asked worry evident on his face._

"_It's time!"_

* * *

The next morning Grace awoke with a start as someone knocked on the door. She glanced over at Annie's clock and shot out of bed when she saw that it was already after eight. She quietly went to the door and opened it revealing an extremely startled Drake.

"Good morning Drake." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Farrell." He said unsure of what to say. "I'm here to bring Annie her breakfast. I'm sure Mrs. Pugh will have yours ready."

"Thank you Drake." she said leaving the room to get dressed.

As she walked to her room Grace caught a quick glance of Mr. Warbucks walking down the stairs in his smoking jacket. 'Oh that's going to be wonderful for my imagination.' She thought already remembering the sight.

About twenty minutes later as Grace was walking down the same stairs she was tripped by a dog running after her. Luckily Mr. Warbucks was at the bottom of the stairs to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Well, good morning Miss Farrell." Mr. Warbucks smiled catching her. "I wasn't expecting to have a beautiful woman in my arms this morning, but I'm not complaining.

She blushed, "What can I say except thank you Mr. Warbucks."

"Well Miss Farrell," he said letting go of her and straightening his jacket, "I suggest you get some breakfast, I'll meet you in my office when you're ready."

"Yes sir." she replied quietly looking down at her shoes, too afraid to look back up at him.

He left the room and she went over to the table. Mrs. Pugh came out almost the moment she sat down and brought her out some oat meal and a cup of tea. "Don't worry about it too much dear. Remember you have Annie to look after now." Mrs. Pugh said smiling.

"Yes, at least I have her." Grace gave her a small smile.

As soon as Grace finished her breakfast she went straight to the office to find Mr. Warbucks back behind his desk. Glasses shadowing his face as he read the last stock market report with a scowl. "Any new developments sir?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no Miss Farrell. It's only getting worse as the days go." He replied looking up at her then replacing the ticker tape back on his desk.

"Maybe tomorrow." she smiled.

"Perhaps. What is on the agenda for today Miss Farrell?"

"Um... there is a meeting with President Roosevelt about his New Deal plan, other than that just the normal."

Later that afternoon Annie and Punjab were playing with air planes in Mr. Warbucks's office. Finally Mr. Warbucks had enough, "Don't encourage her Punjab."

Grace cut in before any yelling really started, "I'm sorry sir. Maybe I should take her out."

"Good idea Miss Farrell. Where would you like to go?" He asked Annie firmly.

"To Washington, to meet President Roosevelt!" she giggled.

"How about a movie." Grace interrupted again.

"Pepper went to a movie once, before she came to the orphanage, she said it was swell. And Miss Hannigan goes all the time." Annie exclaimed.

"Good. Take her to Radio City Music Hall." Mr. Warbucks said waving them off.

"But aren't you going to take me?" Annie's demeanor suddenly deflated.

"Contrary to what you think Annie, Miss Farrell doesn't do everything around here. I'm a busy man, a very busy man." He replied harshly.

"That's okay, no one has to take me anywhere. I'll go practice my backhand." Annie said starting to leave the room, then turning around, "Pepper lies a lot. She probably hasn't been to a movie either. In fact I think it's better not to know what you're missing."

Mr. Warbucks finally gave in, "Punjab, buy out the eight o'clock show. Let's all go to the movies."

That night after the movies Mr. Warbucks carried Annie silently into her bedroom. Grace gently took off her shoes and socks, "Will you go get her night-gown, it's behind the bathroom door?"

"Certainly," he said a normal volume, and then whispered, "certainly."

As soon as Mr. Warbucks had gotten back Grace quickly changed her into her night-gown and tucked her snuggly into bed. Mr. Warbucks carefully watched as she did this. "How did you..." he started a little too loudly, as Grace raised a finger for him to be quieter. "How did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" she asked surprised.

"That?"

"What?"

"To put her to bed?"

"Well you put her to bed too." Grace answered with a smile.

"I did?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes you did."

"Good heavens." he smiled.

She let out a slight giggle and turned her attention back to Annie. Grace gave her a light, motherly, kiss on the forehead and gave Sandy a pat on the head.

When she straightened back up she flashed Mr. Warbucks a smile and saying, "Good night sir." quickly leaving the room to go to bed.

* * *

_Grace walked out of a small room in a pristine white, lacy gown, and a veil over her face. Annie walked in front of her in a baby blue dress. Grace met her father at the back of the ornately decorated church and they walked together down the aisle, towards the love of her life. Once down the aisle her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, then handed her over to the man of her dreams._

* * *

The next morning Grace jumped out of the bed the second that the alarm clock rang. She was still in a wonderful mood from the night before so that she almost floated to her vanity. She stared at her reflection for a long while, remembering what Annie said last night, "Miss Hannigan says, a man don't look at your brains." 'Maybe there is some truth to that. The only night that Mr. Warbucks truly looked at me was the night he came to see me after I'd gotten ready for bed.' That was what really made her decide.

A while later Grace literally flounced down the stairs and out to the patio. There she found the beautiful breakfast Mrs. Pugh and her staff had made. She grabbed a plate full of food and finished it easily before Mr. Warbucks joined her, as always with the morning paper in his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Warbucks!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Miss Farrell." He replied getting a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later she noticed his coffee was gone so she brought the pot over to him saying, "That was a wonderful evening you gave her last night sir, just wonderful."

"I'm going to have to close a factory in Pittsburg, Miss Farrell." He replied never looking up from his paper.

"About Annie…" she hesitantly said, her eyes cast down.

"What about Annie?" He asked getting another spoon full of oatmeal.

"Could we keep her?" She waited for a split second after asking while his head whipped around. "You haven't seen that horrible orphanage. I can't bear to send her back there. I can't."

He looked at her like she'd gone nuts, "Get a hold of yourself Miss Farrell. What's come over you?"

"She wouldn't be a bother. I'd take care of her." She begged, "You have plenty of room here. The staff adores her. We could take her on as your ward. Couldn't we?"

"Absolutely not! I'm a businessman. I love money, I love power, I love capitalism. I do not now or never will love children."

Her expression immediately changed, "Watching you with her last night I thought maybe…" she started to walk away.

He lightly grabbed her arm easily saying, "Grace." keeping his hand there while she sat down.

"Yes?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I just noticed something."

"Yes?" she asked again.

"You're awfully pretty when you argue with me."

As he said this she just beamed, she couldn't stop smiling, "Thank you sir, but…"

"Oliver." He corrected.

"Oliver…" she smiled again, then got serious. "Do you really just love money and power and capitalism? You know they're never going to love you back."

"Your teeth are crooked." He noticed.

"I'll have them fixed." She said quietly looking down at the table.

"I like them crooked."

"I'll leave 'em." She smiled again.

"Thank you."

"I could have the papers signed this morning." She said looking into his eyes for some kind of confirmation.

"Grace?"

"Oliver?"

"It means a great deal to you, doesn't it?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, it means a great deal to me."

"Then I'll do it myself." He finally smiled.

She was elated, "Oh, oh I could just kiss you!" After realizing what she said she turned and started to walk away.

"Grace!"

"Yes?" she whirled around.

"Get her a little gift, something form Tiffany's. A new locket!"

"Oh that's a good idea! And you, you be careful when you go to that orphanage, that woman's got claws and fangs!"

A few days later, after Annie and Mr. Warbucks got back from Washington Grace met him in the library after Annie had gone to bed. She lightly tapped on the doorframe, "Oliver, are you okay?"

"Oh Grace, come in, come in." He said standing up when he heard her voice.

She easily walked over and took a seat. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. "This whole thing with Annie is much harder than I'd bargained for. I thought that we would have found her parents by now."

"You can stop this whenever you like." Grace said looking down at their connected hands, "All you have to do is send her back."

He took one of his hands away from hers and put it under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. "I made a promise to both of you and I intend to keep it." He replied running his thumb across her jaw.

The tears that she'd been trying to hold back finally spilled over. She buried her head in his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. Once her tears subsided, a few minutes later, she lifted her head again with tears still evident on her face. "I'm sorry." She finally said, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. "It's just… what's going to happen if her real parents do come for her? I understand that it would be a wonderful thing for her, but it would also mean that we lose her."

"We must think of Annie and what would be right for her." He easily told her, rubbing her back gently. "If it were you, wouldn't you want to live with your parents?"

"Oh Oliver, you can't use me as an example. My parents were horrible. I lived in the streets for five years before you came along." She replied looking down at her hands again.

"But I did come along." He said seriously, taking her hand again.

"I just keep thinking about where I would be if you hadn't. I would probably be in a gutter somewhere, begging for food or stealing it."

"Grace, you must remember, you're here now. You're safe with me. I would never let you go back there again." He easily cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb across his cheek.

She smiled up at him and as their eyes met she slowly felt his hand pulling her face towards his. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Suddenly all of her senses seemed to be heightened, the soft feel of his lips on hers, the musky smell of his cologne, the easy way his arms wrapped around her waist, and the sugar she could swear she could taste as their kiss went on. Her hands automatically went up his arms to his chest, then traveled to his neck and then back up to his face.

If it wasn't for the lack of oxygen they probably would never have stopped. She slowly eased herself back, taking her hands away from his face and back down to his chest.

"Grace." He said gently

"Yes Oliver?" she questioned dreamily.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams: Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Annie. I only dream of it, lol.

Author's Note: If you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. And all _italicized_ parts of this story are dreams. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

* * *

_Oliver paced and paced and paced waiting for word of how things were going. The only one with him was Annie. She was no help either because she was just as impatient, if not more, than Oliver. Slowly seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as they waited. Just when he thought he was going to go crazy a nurse, covered head to toe in white, appeared from the back._

"_Oliver Warbucks?"_

_He quickly turned on his heel, "Yes!"_

"_Congratulations sir, it's a girl."_

* * *

Grace immediately awoke from that dream, not from an alarm clock, but from a severe kick to her ribs. She slowly looked down to find a belly so swollen it looked like she'd stuffed a pillow under her shirt. To her left she felt another person roll over. She looked and found her husband staring at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said kissing her lightly.

"Morning." She pulled away and started rubbing her stomach. "Hopefully one of these days I won't get a kick start to my day."

He chuckled and put his around her, "Then we'll have to start setting the alarm clock again."

She smiled and just laid there for a few minutes, loving the easy feeling between the two. "Oliver, are you happy?"

"Of course!" He looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"No, I mean in this life. Here with Annie and me." She asked rubbing her stomach again."

"Without a doubt. I couldn't be happier. Why? Aren't you?" He asked her seriously.

"I'm ridiculously happy. I never would've thought that my life could be like this." She said kissing him again.

Grace suddenly felt a pain, much harder than just a normal kick. After a few minutes another one hit. By this time Oliver had gotten out of bed. Another few minutes brought more, this time making Grace cry out. Immediately Oliver turned around, "Grace, are you all right."

"Oliver, I think it's time!"

The End.


End file.
